Tomatoes
by Eternity Guarded
Summary: Cute, SasuHina three-shot! Chapter two added. Fluff, slight AU. Sasuke's kinda OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Tomatoes

I'm back! This is just a little SasuHina oneshot I randomly came up with. I was tired when I wrote this, so if it sucks, it's not my fault. But I still want feedback! So read and review!

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was in one of his worst predicaments yet. He was standing next to Hinata, while being lectured by her overly-stuck-up father. How had he gotten into this again? Oh yeah. That day.

That fatal day. Well, at least Neji would call it fate. See, that day, he had gone to the market to stock up on more fruit and vegetables, when something odd had happened…

_~Flashback~_

Sasuke was walking through the vegetable section of the market when he happened to come across where his favorite fruit/vegetable was kept. Or, at least, where is was _supposed_ to be kept. At this particular moment, it was empty of all its tomatoe-ness. And the youngest Uchiha was none too happy about it.

He glared at the empty section, but moved on. That is, until a certain indigo-haired girl bumped into him.

"A-ah. S-sorry Uchiha-s-san," Hinata apologized. Sasuke merely glared and nodded. Then he noticed something in her basket. Tomatoes. Uh-oh…

Sasuke was in a pickle. He had had a crush on the Hyuuga heir for a while, but had never acted on it, seeing as he was so obsessed with living up to his brother's image. So he did the only thing he could think of. He quickly handed the money he owed to the shop owner, kissed Hinata, stole her tomatoes (which she had already paid for), and ran. (Not after smirking at a bewildered Hinata first, of course.)

But, this being Hinata, she had not been allowed outside the house without an escort, and, being her unofficial bodyguard, Neji had been picked to do so. And we all know, Neji is a proper gentleman, and could never let something so horrendous happen to his sweet, innocent younger cousin. So he reported it to his uncle.

_~End of Flashback~_

Sasuke looked up as Hiashi wrapped up his lecturing.

"So, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Hiashi asked, still glaring at Sasuke with extreme dislike. Sasuke glared back before responding.

"I still don't believe I did anything wrong." Cue the open-mouthed gaping.

"You ruin my child's innocence, steal her tomatoes, and you say you have done nothing wrong?!" Hiashi was fuming. Sasuke merely stared at him.

"I think the kiss should have more than covered the cost of the tomatoes." At this point, poor Hinata was about to pass out from embarrassment, which didn't escape Sasuke's notice. "You are only causing yourself and Hinata-chan more trouble by pursuing this further," he added, attempting to spare her from any more unnecessary embarrassment.

Hiashi sighed. Apparently his long and drawn out lecture had no affect on the Uchiha, and he didn't seem like he was about to apologize any time soon.

The Hyuuga leader continued to glare at Sasuke. "This isn't over," he stated, but dismissed the Uchiha none-the-less.

As he was walking back to his own house, Sasuke was thinking, _'If I had __known it would be so much fun to make Hiashi mad and Hinata blush, I would've done this a long time ago… I wonder what excuse I should come up with next?'_ He smirked. Hinata was in for a looooong week…

Hinata collapsed on her bed, exhausted. Just remembering what had happened that day made her blush redder than the tomatoes. Although, she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it. Besides, the looks she got from the fangirls and her father made it all worthwhile. She'd have to find Sasuke later on...

* * *

Cute, neh? Now, review! Please?


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge

I've decided to turn this into a three-shot. It just seemed right to me. Oh, and just for future reference, I've made this so that the Uchiha clan wasn't murdered. You'll see why I did that in the next, and final, chapter. Now, read! And review. Please? I need to know what I'm doing wrong...

* * *

Hinata Hyuga, the goody-two-shoes, was being scolded by her one-and-only older cousin, Neji. Why, you ask? Well, it's a long story...

* * *

Hinata was irritated. No, in fact, she was furious. Sasuke Uchiha was a kiss stealer. First her precious Naruto-kun, and now her. In her opinion, this had gone too far. So what was she going to do about it? Why, steal one of his kisses, of course.

She considered her options. She could get one of his fangirls, but they would be too noisy. That meant Sakura and Ino were out of the question. She wasn't **even** going to ask a guy to do it, so that leaves... Tenten, and the Hyuga heiress herself.

And so, the quest begins...

First, she went to Tenten to see if there was a possible chance that she could get someone else to do the actual kissing. Unfortunately, Team Gai was out on a mission. _'On the bright side,' _she thought, _'at least Neji-nii-san won't be able to catch me..'_ She had no idea how wrong she was.

* * *

Hinata felt horrible. Here she was, acting like a stalker-fangirl toward _Sasuke Uchiha_. As if he didn't have enough. But, she had already gotten this far, and she wasn't going back. Now how to sneak up on him without him noticing? She really should have payed more attention when they were learning how to track people back at the academy...

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was being followed. How did he know this? Because the person following him was horrible at staying hidden. He had caught a few glances (He didn't want the person following to know he knew they were following him. If that makes any sense...), and heard a few squeals, which made it obvious that the stalker was female, but he also knew it wasn't one of his many, _many_ fangirls. They rarely even bothered to stay hidden any more, unless of course they were stealing his personal items.

'_That marks off Sakura and Ino. That leaves Panda and Hinata.' _Sasuke almost smiled fondly at the memory of the tomato incident. Almost. Being an Uchiha meant the closest thing to a smile that appeared on his face was a smirk. (In public, anyway.)

* * *

At this point, Team Gai just happened to get back from their mission early. And, as usual, after spending so much time with idiots, at least by Neji's standards, the older Hyuga was starving. So, off he went to find his food-oriented cousin...

* * *

Hinata's mission was going fairly smoothly. She had managed not to get caught yet, and, as a bonus, she was finally close enough to get her revenge on the youngest Uchiha. She was so happy that she didn't even notice her older cousin walk up behind her. That is, until he asked, "What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke, thinking Neji was speaking to him, turned around, catching Hinata in the act.

Hinata was now blushing, and unable to speak. So, she did the only thing she could think of at the moment. That 'thing' would happen to be... getting her revenge. Yes, you read correctly. She kissed Sasuke **right in front of her cousin.**

And that's how she got into this situation. Ah, it seems like Neji is finally through with his rampage.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?!" Neji continued glaring at both of the younger Genin. Hinata shook her head quickly, frightened by her cousin's wrath. "Good," he went on. "We're going home now," he said, making it clear that Hinata was to follow him.

Hinata mentally groaned. She knew that Neji was going to have words with her father about this. Considering Hiashi was still upset with Sasuke over the first 'incident', this wasn't going to go over well.

She stole a glance back at Sasuke, to see what his reaction was to the kiss. To her surprise, he was mouthing at her to meet him in the training grounds the next day. Hinata smirked. Their parents were in for a big surprise...

* * *

Okay, that's the second chapter up! The third should be done in about a week or so... No promises though! I'm getting kinda lazy... Ah, well. Review? (^-^) Kirby will hug you! (Oh, and please point out any errors. I try to proof-read my work, but I'm only human.) Thanks for reading!

~EG


End file.
